


Falling in Deep

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Contemplating future, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Pancakes, Post RAW 3/19, Post-episode tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Houses can be this color?" Elias stared with excitement, as the peacock blue cottage came into view. "I didn't know that!" His wide-eyed innocence struck Bayley."They can. The color's why I bought it." Shelovedany chance to show the house off. "Isn't it great?""You are my exact opposite." Elias reached out, searching for her hand. "I love it."





	Falling in Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Post-RAW 3/19 
> 
> No direct spoilers

"Do you want to come home with me?" Bayley blurted out, facing her boyfriend. She stared down at her feet as she waited for him to answer. 

Bayley wasn't the kind of woman who embarrassed at the thought of a guy in her house. That didn't make inviting a guy home any easier. Something like this could make or break a relationship.

"You actually _want_ to spend more time with me?" Elias' eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Um, yeah?" she said, adjusting her hoodie. "I mean- you don't have to but I'd like to spend more time with you. I enjoy your company?" She shuffled her feet against the floor, worried he'd grown sick of her. 

"Sounds good." He pulled her into his arms and spun her around. He never offered an explanation on his strange comment. What could he have meant? 

"Are you _insane_?" she squealed, doubling over to catch her breath. Her eyes shined as she spoke. 

"Hey, I'm happy. Don't judge!" 

Bayley _never_ knew a relationship could be like this. From the moment they'd interacted outside the ring, she knew she was in _trouble_. She'd never been a big believer in love at first sight and then, one look at Mr. Tall, Dark and Brood caused her to be _smitten_.

Two months later. she kept finding new reasons to love him. 

It was _glorious_. 

"You make me the happiest woman alive so I get it." 

Was she being too forward?

She didn't care. 

He _needed_ to know.   
\---  
"Houses can be this color?" Elias stared with excitement, as the peacock blue cottage came into view. "I didn't know that!" His wide-eyed innocence struck Bayley. 

"They can. The color's why I bought it." She _loved_ any chance to show the house off. "Isn't it great?" 

"You are my exact opposite." Elias reached out, searching for her hand. "I love it." 

Bayley couldn't believe the change in her boyfriend. He'd become almost _pleasant_ , even bordering on downright cheery. It was odd. Love did _strange_ things to people. 

"I could _never_ date someone like me. We'd be way too happy." Bayley shivered at the thought. 

"Maybe you'll end up as grumpy as me?" Elias suggested, his tone light and jovial. 

"Happy Elias and Grumpy Bayley- is the world ready?" she asked, putting her Prius into park. 

"They better be!" Elias exclaimed, opening the passenger door. "Real question- is your house decorated?" 

"Eclectic but me." Most of her furniture came from Austin's best vintage stores where she picked it with care. "Guess I'm weird."

"You weird? Never guessed," he teased, following her up the walk. 

Bayley inserted the key into the lock and jiggled it, doing her best to get the lock unstuck. It took several minutes and a shoulder but it opened with a satisfying squeal. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." She gestured with a broad sweep of her arm. 

She watched him, his lips fixed in an unreadable expression. Anxiety twisted and pitched, jabbing her in the core. Would he like it? Would it startle him? Would her house be the reason he finally ran from her? 

More important- _why_ was she nervous?

Then, he twisted back, facing her. A huge grin spread across his face, as he held his arms open for a hug. "You're more of a hippie than I suspected."

He took her in his arms, leaning forward to nuzzle her neck. She pulled back, giggling as his beard tickled her skin. The woodsy scent of his beard oil enveloped her. As she picked up on faint traces of lavender, her heart sped up. His lips grazed her neck as he sucked on the skin. At first, she winced but as the pain became enthralling, she purred. 

"I seem to have left a mark," he commented with a satisfied smirk. His fingers grazed the spot he'd left. "My happy hippie girl." 

She dashed over to the mirror, curious to see what he'd done. The red mark on the side of her neck was there, plain as day. She knew she should feel annoyed, considering he'd marked her. She didn't care. 

It felt primal. He'd marked her as his. 

_Why was I ever worried? All I know is my brain's my worst enemy._ she thought, fingering the mark with feather light touches. 

Elias drew his arms around her waist, resting his head on the top of her head. "You're beautiful." 

"You amaze me," she said, grinning. " _Why_ are you so good to me?" 

"Is I love you a good enough answer?" he asked, settling on a red couch. 

"Dunno," she teased. "I _know_ it can't and won't be perfect all the time but I intend to enjoy the perfection for as long as it lasts." 

"We'll make it work, even if it's not perfect all the time. I don't run when things get rough. Not my belief."   
\---  
Being in love _scared_ Bayley. It hit so hard and so fast. She didn't know what to make of everything. She loved it but she lived in constant fear of the rug getting ripped out from under her. 

The sun began to rise, sending faint rays of light through the half-opened blinds. Bayley's internal alarm clock had gone off at her usual time of 5:45 AM. She knew she had things to do but she couldn't resist the chance to lie there, watching her boyfriend sleep. 

Even five weeks later, it didn't feel real. 

_Never thought a guy like you would EVER fall for a girl like me._ she thought, wrapping the quilts tighter around her. _I am the luckiest lady alive._

Bayley never thought she was the marrying sort. People like her _never_ got the pick of the litter. Yet, she defied the odds. Elias was the pick of the litter. 

It's only been five weeks, much too soon to be thinking of marriage. That was her logical side, doing her best to protect her heart. Her heart wanted more. Her heart wanted this cranky, stubborn man around her _forever_. 

She'd agreed to that first dinner for a few reasons. For one thing, he _insisted_ she allow him to make it up to her and prove he wasn't a total jackass. For another thing, she'd been curious. It had been _amazing_ , with things going as far as Elias admitting he'd had fun. 

Then, he started making up excuses to see her. Bringing one cup of banana pudding to a match strategy session he'd requested with no notice. While it hadn't been clear at the time, she realized now he'd wanted to see her. The aftermath-inviting him to cuddle- was unlike her but it had seemed right. 

They'd moved fast but it felt like it was _supposed_ to be that way. 

Bayley had _no_ regrets.

She'd always been the one to play it safe. Loving Elias was the first dangerous thing she'd done in her life. No more being safe, dependable Bayley. 

She was in love and determined to enjoy it.   
\---  
A little known fact about Bayley was what it meant when she cooked for you. 

Bayley _hated_ cooking. She didn't have the patience for things like measuring and precise timing. It was so much easier to find a meal service or order take-out. 

If she cared about you, she cooked for you. She was willing to go above and beyond to prove she loved you. 

Elias slept like the dead, meaning Bayley could tuck him in and go about her morning. With that in mind, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, pulled the comforter over him. She then prepared to run her errands, gathering the ingredients for breakfast. 

_Banana pudding pancakes_

It was a recipe she found on the internet, something guaranteed to make her boyfriend happy. 

She crushed vanilla wafers in a ziploc bag, using a coffee mug when she realized she lacked a rolling pin. She tried to keep quiet as she brought the mug down on the granite counters, determined not to wake him. 

Flour, wafer crumbs, sugar, baking powder and salt into a bowl. She stirred with a silicone spatula, stifling a yawn. 

Chopped banana into a mortar, mashed with a pestle. With each twist, she turned the chunks into a sweet-smelling paste. 

For her, cooking was a labor of love. She did it because she cared about the person. She did it because she loved the person. 

An egg. She turned, grabbing it from the egg drawer in the refrigerator. 

"Can I help?" 

Bayley jerked, the sudden noise startling her. She threw the egg. It bounced off Elias and smashed into the floor. She winced, grateful it hadn't broken _on him_. 

"I got it," he murmured, grabbing a roll of paper towels off the counter. He squatted, picking up the egg with the towel. "Sorry I scared you." 

"It's okay. Thought you were still asleep." Bayley wandered over to the refrigerator, pulling out another egg. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

"Nope. Got up to use the bathroom and you were gone so..." Elias shrugged. 

"Ah, okay." She began mixing batter with her silicone spatula. "Banana pudding pancakes and organic chicken apple sausage." 

" _Banana pudding pancakes_? Do you eat like that all the time?" he asked, watching her pour puddles of batter onto a griddle. 

"God no," she quipped. "On a normal day, I make oatmeal, sometimes fruit and a protein bar. I like cooking for you." She squirmed, Elias kissing the mark he'd made the previous night. 

"Are you going to laugh if I say you're tastier than any pancakes?" 

-fin-


End file.
